Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi
, more commonly referred to as , is a Vizard and the former captain of the Third Division. Appearance Rose is a somewhat effeminate man with long, wavy, blond hair and a perpetually bored expression. During his time as a captain his hair was somewhat straighter and he wore a frilly shirt under his captain's robe. As a Vizard he wears a thigh length black coat with yet another frilly edged shirt underneath. Personality A seemingly foppish man with a disinterested air, Rose is one of the more laid-back members of the group. He is frequently seen tuning his guitar and chatting with Love rather than paying attention to what is going on around him. He's interested in music and often discusses whatever singles have recently come out, such as the then-latest Prince of Darkness album. He also enjoys reading manga, a pastime shared with Love and Lisa, although he becomes irritated if anyone spoils a storyline for him. Despite the disinterested behavior he exhibits, he seems to care for his fellow Vizards; he smiles happily when he realizes that Hachigen is happy to have met Orihime, due to the notable similarities regarding their healing abilities. He also states that "the family is growing", due to Ichigo and Orihime coming to stay with them, even claiming that the aforementioned humans' designated partner/counterpart, Hiyori and Hachigen, were similarly happy. History Rose was promoted to Captain of the 3rd Division two years"bleach"anime episode 206 right after Shinji talks about how they've been switching up captains one after another, he talks about rose becoming a captain two years ago (right as it shows Rose sneezing) and this was before Urahara was appointed captain before Kisuke Urahara became Captain of the 12th.Bleach manga; chapter -108, page 13 His lieutenant during this time is unknown. He, along with Love Aikawa, Shinji Hirako, Hachigen Ushōda, and Lisa Yadōmaru, were dispatched to investigate the disappearance of Kensei Muguruma and other members of the 9th Division, who were studying the disappearance of Rukongai residents and a group of Shinigami. Coming across Kensei who was in the process of becoming a Hollow, Rose and Lisa worked out a plan to subdue Kensei without killing him. Unfortunately, Rose was surprised by a kick from Mashiro Kuna, who was also turning into a Hollow, disrupting their attempt. Shortly after being injured, he witnessed Kensei about to strike Lisa and prevented this by firing a kidou as well as trying to make Kensei stop fighting by reminding him that he would never usually hurt a woman. Rose and the other Shinigami present, with the exception of Hirako, were however taken out by an unexpected attack by Kaname Tōsen. Either by virtue of the attack, or some agent created by Aizen, all of them began to undergo a process that would turn them into Hollows, just like Kensei and Mashiro. Before this process was completed, Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi appeared, scared Aizen off, moved them to the 12th Division's research department, and attempted to rid them of their hollowification. This process proved unsuccesful, making them hybrids rather than turning them back into Shinigami and their were all sentences to be exterminated as if they were hollow. They where however all saved by Yoruichi Shihōin. Urahara then provided them all with reiatsu concealing gigais and transported them to the human world. Rose then took up residence with his fellow Vizard in Karakura Town and his activities were unknown until the Vizards tried to recruit Ichigo. Synopsis Arrancar Arc When Ichigo began his training to supress his hollow Rōjūrō would constantly sit on the sideline chatting with Love and Lisa and not looking at what was happening around him. After their visit from Orihime Inoue, Mashiro began to complain about why Hachigen was so happy to see her, to which Rōjūrō commented that it is not everyday that they meet people with powers similar to their own and that is probably why Hachigen was so happy to meet Orihime. He claims that it feels like their family is growing. Fake Karakura Town arc Rōjūrō is later seen with the other Vizards, preparing to join the fight with the Espada, although as to what actions they will take remains unclear. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: None of the Vizard aside from Hiyori and Shinji have been in a fight but as a former Captain Rose is likely very strong. It can be assumed he is a gifted swordsman as he was certain he could deal with Kensei in his hollow form without releasing. Kidō Master: He seemingly knows Kidō and can perform it without chants though the level of the Kidō used wasn't shown. Flash Steps Expert: His shunpo is good enough for his to keep up with the other Vizard barring Shinji. Immense Spiritual Pressure: It is safe to assume that Rose boasts vast amounts of spiritual energy, prior to him being a captain. Also, he is a Vizard, meaning he has the dual type spiritual pressure. Zanpakutō His Zanpakutō's hilt is in the shape of a diamond with curved concave edges, and its sheath is encrusted with diamonds. *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Hollowfication Rose's powers are completely unknown. Vizard Hollow Mask: Not yet revealed References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami captains Category:Shinigami Category:Vizard Category:Male Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Exiled Shinigami